


Onus

by TommyToya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sasuke Has Issues, Sexual Content, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyToya/pseuds/TommyToya
Summary: Feeling neglected and ignored by his partner, Sasuke visits an old flame to scratch a familiar itch.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Onus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Naruto, or any related characters. But we knew that. 
> 
> I had some writer’s block while working on Definitely, Probably, Maybe so I tried to write through it. This is what I came up with so I thought, why not post it lol.

_________________________________

  
Onus

It was 11:30 pm and Sasuke was still alone in the luxurious high-rise apartment. The raven was draped across the sleek leather sofa, scantily clad in nothing but a black silk robe and tiny, matching boy shorts as he scrolled angrily through his phone. He’d been waiting there for over an hour already but still there was no sign of his boyfriend. It was supposed to be a special evening for them. Sasuke had made sure to get the wine he liked and had his favorite meal all laid out on the table for him. His skimpy ensemble was an added touch he was sure the man would appreciate. Before his other half left for work that morning, Sasuke suggestively reminded him he needed to be home by 8:00 pm. After a quick kiss on his way out, the man had agreed.

Sasuke took the day off and spent the entire evening cooking and cleaning and primping. Everything was laid out perfectly. When 9:00 pm rolled around with no sign of his beau, Sasuke had called him demanding to know where he was. The man apologetically told him he was caught up in something at work but would be rushing home as soon as he was able to. Begrudgingly, Sasuke agreed to wait for him. More than two hours had passed since then and it seemed that the raven was doomed to spend their one year anniversary by himself. It was somewhat fitting though since alone was how he usually found himself those days.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and glanced up at the high ceiling. He looked down at his phone, preparing to call his lover again to find out when he would be home. Just as his fingers were about to hit the call button, the front door swung open. A tall man with fiery red hair walked in hurriedly with a cell phone pressed to his ear.

“Yes... Yes, don’t worry. I’ll be on the first flight out... No I’ll see to it myself,” he said seriously. He didn’t even glance at Sasuke as he tossed his briefcase down on the kitchen counter and rushed by the living room straight to their bedroom.

Sasuke stared ahead for a few moments, frozen in disbelief. Any romantic feelings that were left to be salvaged evaporated the second Jugo breezed by him. He shot up from the couch and stormed into the bedroom. His black robe billowed dramatically behind him as he went. The light in their walk-in closet was on and he stopped in front of it to find his boyfriend hurriedly stuffing items into a suitcase.

“Jugo! What the fuck is going on!” Sasuke bristled. “Are you leaving again?”

The redhead looked up at Sasuke as if he had just remembered he existed. His eyes went wide as he looked at what the smaller man was wearing and he clapped a hand to his forehead with a loud smack.

“Oh no, Sasuke. Baby, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot,” Jugo said apologetically.

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes and stepped towards him. “You forgot? I just talked to you two fucking hours ago! How could you forget!” he yelled.

Jugo raised his hands in surrender, “I know, I know, and I’m sorry but something came up for work that I really need to handle. I have to fly to Tokyo tonight so I need to get to the airport in the next hour to make my flight.”

The redhead began to zip his suitcase closed and dashed into the bathroom to grab some toiletries. Sasuke followed him.

“It’s always fucking work with you. I barely ever see you anymore,” the raven told him angrily. Jugo did not seem to hear him as he was using his fingers to tick off items from his mental checklist. “Do you even care about me?”

“Sasuke, you know I love you but I have to go. I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Jugo said quickly brushing by him to grab his suitcase and pack the rest of his items.

Sasuke sighed in defeat as he watched him. Of course. Work would always be more important. He turned and slowly tied the robe shut as Jugo continued to dash around the room. Sasuke settled into the cozy armchair near their bed with his legs tucked into the seat. He wrapped his arms around himself and his face was blank as he stared out the large window at the twinkling lights of the city. 

Jugo rushed back into the room, glancing around quickly before deciding he had everything he needed. His eyes landed on Sasuke’s face, noting his dejected expression. He sighed and pulled out his wallet as he walked over to him.

“Baby, I know this isn’t ideal but I wouldn’t be going if it wasn’t extremely important. I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get back in a few days,” he said sincerely.

Sasuke continued to stare out the window refusing to acknowledge him. Jugo pulled out a healthy wad of cash and placed it on the nightstand.

“Why don’t you spend the day at the spa tomorrow. My treat. We’ll do something together when I get back okay? I promise,” Jugo said. Sasuke remained silent.

The taller man leaned in to kiss Sasuke’s cheek, but he moved swiftly to avoid his lips. Jugo sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head instead. He stood back up and adjusted his suit as he placed his wallet back in his pocket.

“I’ll see you in a few days,” he said as he left the room.

Sasuke kept his eyes glued to the glass until he heard the front door open and shut.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised. For the last four months or so, Jugo had been working almost nonstop. They barely saw each other and whenever they did, it was only for brief stints before he had to leave again. Sasuke had quickly become tired of that and made it known that he needed more from the man. Jugo insisted they would be able to spend more time together after a series of mergers at his company were completed, but it seemed like something else was always coming up.  


Whenever that happened, Sasuke would complain but Jugo would just throw money at him to shut him up. He didn’t complain at first, but now there was a hollow feeling that accompanied the rejection. This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to feel loved and cared for. He wanted to be cherished and to be able to return those feelings. 

Sasuke glanced at the cash on the table and rolled his eyes as he got up from the chair. He walked out to the living room and glanced at the unopened bottle of wine next to the two empty glasses. He turned his head to the dining room and saw the long-forgotten dinner he had prepared, cold and dried out on the expensive glass flatware. He was all alone. Again. 

The raven looked around the lavish apartment and recalled everything he’d given up to be there. 

_ Kind, blue eyes. Strong and loving arms. Humble and honest to a fault. _

He should be happy. He’d finally gotten everything he wanted. He was finally living the life he deserved. No more struggling or scrimping and saving to get by. He had money now. Security. He had everything he had ever wanted. So why wasn’t it enough?

_Because he’s not here._

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He went into the bedroom and put on a fitted, navy sweater and dark, fitted jeans. Before he could stop himself, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number. He didn’t even need to think of the digits; it came so naturally.

His stomach fluttered as the line rang. A part of him always panicked when he did this, worried that he wouldn’t answer his call. He always did though. This time was no different as the line connected just a few moments later.

_ “Sasuke. This certainly is a surprise. What can I do for you this evening?”  _ came the smooth tone.

“Are you alone?” Sasuke demanded flatly, not bothering with small talk. The man on the other end of the line huffed a small laugh.

_ “For you I could be,” _ he replied suggestively.

“Your place? Thirty minutes?” Sasuke asked already grabbing his keys. The man chucked deeply and the sound had Sasuke weak with longing. He paused while he waited for him to respond.

After a few moments, the man replied,  _ “...Yeah. I’ll be here. You can let yourself in.” _

Sasuke ended the call and shrugged on his jacket. He was out the door just minutes later.   
  


_________________________________

The raven pulled into the modest but familiar apartment complex exactly twenty-four minutes later. He quickly parked his car and made his way to the fourth floor of the building. Keys still in hand, he searched through them until he found the small silver one. Stopping in front of the door, Sasuke used the key to let himself in. He jiggled the handle expertly, knowing where to twist and pull to get the door to open smoothly.

The small apartment was still dated but neat and clean. He slipped his shoes off and padded across the beige carpet, removing his jacket as he went. The shoddy fluorescent lights were off as he passed the kitchen, but he could hear shuffling from the living room. He walked into the small sitting area and saw the blonde sitting on the couch, one ankle resting on his knee. Not even bothering to greet him, Sasuke turned to see an empty glass tumbler resting on the laminate countertop that divided the living room from the kitchen. An open bottle of whiskey was placed next to it invitingly.

It wasn’t really his taste, but it would do. He tossed his jacket over the back of one of the vacant barstools and moved to pour himself a hearty drink.

“That was quick,” the blonde said grinning over at him from his place on the couch. He was dressed in grey lounge pants and a plain black t-shirt. He took a long swig from his glass and stood up as Sasuke brazenly made himself comfortable.

“Hn,” Sasuke mumbled as he tossed back his drink. His face was straight as the amber liquid traveled down his throat. He poured himself another.

“Wheeew, rough night huh. What’d lover boy do now?” the blonde needled. A note of bitterness could be heard in his tone. He walked over to the counter and leaned against it as he watched Sasuke impishly.

The raven just glared down at the glass before he downed the second drink. He grimaced slightly at the burn this time.

“Must have been a some fight hm?” he asked with a smirk.

“I’m not here to talk about him Naruto,” Sasuke said sharply, pouring a third glass but not reaching for it.

“No, of course not,” Naruto replied easily as he swallowed the rest of his own drink. He pushed the tumbler aside and took a seat on the barstool. He turned to face Sasuke but the other man stubbornly kept his gaze straight ahead.

Naruto tilted his head and regarded him curiously, “He is the reason you’re here though isn’t he? I think it’d be too much to hope for that you actually missed me.” 

Sasuke turned and narrowed his eyes at him, quickly understanding that it was going to be one of those  nights. The blonde must have gotten quite the head start with the whiskey. He never said things like that unless he was drunk. Hell, even slightly buzzed. The need to punish or ridicule Sasuke was never present when he was sober. Still, Sasuke knew he wouldn’t leave. He never did. He knew he deserved some of the blonde’s anger. Especially after what he did. Or maybe it was just the masochist in him.

Naruto smirked as he slowly moved off of the stool to stand behind the raven. He placed his hands on his hips and rubbed his forehead lightly across the back of Sasuke’s head, breathing in the earthy scent of his hair. His voice was low and rough when he spoke next, “Is that why you came here Sasuke? Because you missed me?”

Sasuke’s eyes slid closed as Naruto gripped his hips harder and slowly pulled him back against his firm body. They both knew the answer to the question. They also knew Sasuke could never admit it to himself, let alone to Naruto. That was just the way it was. They both understood it.

“No. You didn’t miss me,” Naruto said answering his own question. His tone was biting.

Peeling his eyes open, Sasuke stretched his right hand across the counter to grab his drink. Just as his fingers closed around the glass, Naruto swiftly intercepted it and slid it to the other side of the counter. He wanted Sasuke fully cognizant for the remainder of their time that evening. He wouldn’t let him hide behind alcohol. Not tonight.

Naruto grasped Sasuke’s right hand off the counter and brought the pale digits to his face. He scrutinized them carefully, fondly remembering the thin gold band that used to adorn the now bare fourth finger. A symbol of promises long forgotten. He pulled Sasuke’s hand to his face, closing his eyes as he nuzzled it gently.

“So what did he do Sasuke,” Naruto asked softly. He dragged his lips across the back of Sasuke’s hand. He used his other hand to inch the raven’s shirt up so he could caress the soft skin on his hip.

“Naruto,” the raven warned with no real conviction. He knew he shouldn’t have come. It wasn’t fair to him. It especially wasn’t fair to Naruto. Still, he couldn’t keep himself away.

The blonde hummed quietly and moved his mouth so it grazed the shell of Sasuke’s right ear, “Come on, you can tell me. You’re here to let me make it all better right? Tell me what he did.”

Sasuke shivered at Naruto’s breath on his ear. The sultry tone of his voice had his knees weak and he grabbed the counter with his free hand to steady himself. This was what he came for. This was the feeling he’d been missing. No one other than Naruto had been able to give it to him.

“Did he say something mean to you?” the blonde cooed mockingly at the side of his head. His free hand slid up under Sasuke’s shirt and grazed his torso lightly. He could feel the muscles twitch under his fingertips.

“No, he’d never do that. He loves you too much,” he antagonized as his voice dropped even lower. Naruto’s fingers continued to dance across his smooth skin gently. They inched upward with no resistance and the blonde reached his destination easily.

Sasuke’s head rolled back onto Naruto’s shoulder as his lips parted around a breathy moan. Naruto smirked against the side of his head and brushed his fingers over the other nipple. His other hand released Sasuke’s fingers and trailed slowly down his body to rest lightly over his crotch.

“Mm. He must not be taking proper care of you,” Naruto concluded. Sasuke remained silent but the blonde didn’t mind. He cupped Sasuke’s groin firmly, smiling when he felt the hardness there.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto squeezed him through his jeans. His heart was pounding and he wished the blonde would hurry up and take him to his bedroom already. It had been about two months since he’d been touched like this and he was losing himself fast. But he knew how this worked. Naruto needed to remind him of his mistake. Needed to rub his nose in it thoroughly. Once Sasuke understood how amazing it was that they were back in the same position with the roles reversed, Naruto would he give him what he wanted.

“That’s it huh. No attention for sweet Sasuke. Such a shame. We all know what happens when Sasuke doesn’t get what he wants,” Naruto drawled. He nuzzled his face into Sasuke’s dark hair as his hands continued to rub him through the rough denim material.

“Ugnn,” Sasuke breathed arching into the touch. He gripped the counter in one hand while the other quickly moved to cover Naruto’s to press it harder against him.

“Mmm, look at you. We’ve barely started and you’re already this hard for me? When’s the last time he touched you?” the blonde breathed darkly in his ear.

Sasuke’s breath became labored and he tried to turn his head away from Naruto’s accusing words. This just gave the blonde better accesses to the delicate skin of his neck.

Naruto leaned in and placed a firm kiss to his pulse point, loving the way Sasuke’s breath hitched. He dragged his lips upward and kissed along the hinge of his jaw before trailing back to his ear.

“Does he even know how to touch you Sasuke? Where you like it?” Naruto whispered.

Sasuke remained silent, and pushed himself into Naruto’s hand, trying to get things started. But the blonde, ever the sadist, removed his hands altogether and stepped away from him. The raven breathed deeply before turning around and leaning against the counter. His dark eyes settled on the blonde intently.

Naruto’s face held a grim expression but Sasuke could see the hurt behind his blue eyes. He knew he was responsible for it and a part of him hated himself. He knew he should just leave him alone after everything he’d done to him, but the thought of being completely without the blonde was terrifying. Still, his pride was too much for him to overcome.

“What do you want me to say Naruto,” Sasuke asked quietly.

The larger man was silent for a few moments. His eyes studied Sasuke’s features carefully. “Tell me why you’re here,” he said plainly.

_ Because I made a mistake. Because my life isn’t what I thought it would be when I left. Because I miss you. Because I need you. Because I still love you. _

Sasuke just stared at him, knowing he’d never be able to tell him the truth. And so he eased off the counter and quickly slipped out of his shirt and pants. He stepped toward Naruto in only his boy shorts. The blue eyes roamed his body avidly, but Naruto stayed where he was.

“I’m here because I want you,” Sasuke stated. It was as much as he was able to give him.

It seemed to be enough for Naruto because in the next moment his hand was at the back of Sasuke’s head, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Sasuke’s arms locked around the blonde’s neck. He groaned as Naruto gripped his ass in his large hands and pressed him against his body.

Sasuke dragged his hands down Naruto’s front and yanked his shirt up. They separated for a moment to allow the garment to slip over Naruto’s head. The blonde quickly tossed it somewhere and eyed Sasuke hungrily. 

The dark-haired man felt his heart jump at the raw passion in Naruto’s eyes. His skin burned with need so when the larger man pulled Sasuke back to him roughly, he couldn’t help but melt against him. He fumbled with the drawstring on Naruto’s lounge pants as the man sucked bruises into the side of his neck. He hadn’t even realized he was being walked into the bedroom until the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. He gasped as Naruto pushed him down on his bed and loomed over him.

“What are you gonna tell him when he gets home,” Naruto asked softly. His tone was stern. Sasuke refused to look at him and closed his eyes as his heart rate climbed. The blonde settled onto the bed, sitting back on his knees.

“Are you going to tell him about us?” He asked gently as he took hold of Sasuke’s foot and set it in his lap.

He began to slide his fingers delicately across the top of his foot and down the sides to the arch, gradually increasing the pressure. He saw the raven’s chest stutter at the action. He tried to jerk his foot away but Naruto’s grip was secure. He slid one hand up his ankle to caress his calf while the other squeezed the bottom of his foot. He smiled softly at Sasuke’s airy sigh.

“Actually, it doesn’t matter what you tell him,” Naruto said fondly. He kissed Sasuke’s ankle before lowering it back to the mattress. He crawled forward on his hands and let his lips skim up Sasuke’s abdomen and over his chin until he reached his face. He settled himself over the smaller man, hands on either side of his head.

“Why is that,” Sasuke asked quietly as he panted beneath him. He could smell Naruto’s familiar homey scent all around him. Fresh and subtle with notes of sandalwood and linen. He remembered all the moments they’d shared in that very bed and felt himself start to sink. It overwhelmed him in the best of ways and for a moment he couldn’t remember why he gave all that up. His thoughts were cut off as Naruto leaned his face closer to his.

“Why?” the blonde repeated. He leaned on one arm as his right hand came up to stroke Sasuke’s jaw. He smiled when the raven leaned into the touch. His thumb traced his bottom lip gently and he moved in close to brush their parted lips together softly. “Because no matter what happens, you’ll always be mine Sasuke.”

The raven moaned low in his throat when Naruto smashed their lips together again. His fingers threaded into the blonde hair and he pressed himself as close to the man as he could. Sasuke’s legs came around him and he pushed Naruto’s pants down with his heels.

The larger man sat up and rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He looked up and saw Sasuke had done the same.

“Sit back,” Naruto rasped. Sasuke scooted up on the mattress until he was able to lie back against the pillows.

The blonde laid on his stomach between his legs and began kissing his way up his inner thigh. His hands snaked under his legs and gripped his hips firmly. Naruto’s mouth hovered over his aching length, allowing his warm breath to ghost over the tip. He looked up and saw Sasuke’s chest heaving in anticipation, eyes screwed shut.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said gently nuzzling the underside of his arousal. “Look at me love.”

The raven felt himself melt at the old pet name. He cracked his eyes open and looked down at the blonde. As soon as they made eye contact, Naruto took him into his mouth. His breathe hitched at the deliciously warm sensation, but he managed to keep his dark eyes locked on the man before him.

Naruto’s head bobbed slowly along his length as his thumbs rubbed light circles into his hips. Sasuke’s hand snaked into his hair as the other wound it’s way behind him to grip the pillow. The blonde welcomed the contact and hummed as he pulled back and sucked the tip almost painfully.

“Uhh Naruto...” Sasuke sighed, fighting to keep his eyes open. His hips tried to twitch up into Naruto’s mouth but the man’s grip was firm and held him to the bed. Naruto picked up the pace and took the raven to the back of his throat the way he knew he liked.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Sasuke moaned. His head arched back into the pillows and his eyelids fluttered shut.

Naruto felt his pride swell at his reaction and released one of his hips. His arm snaked underneath the pillows unseen and when he drew back he held a small bottle of lube. He quickly slicked his fingers before circling Sasuke’s entrance. He pulled off his length entirely to suckle at the tip while he pushed two fingers into him.

Sasuke’s eyes flew open and his grip tightened in Naruto’s hair. He bit his lip as the skilled fingers stretched him carefully. Tenderly. He’d missed this so much. He’d missed _him_ so much. Their connection was something he’d never felt with anyone else. As much as he tried to lie to himself he knew he still loved the man before him. He probably always would. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but he didn’t want to pretend that it was just sex between them now. At least for the next few hours. He’d deal with the aftermath later. Right now he just wanted to feel loved and wanted.

“Naruto... _please_ ,” he begged raggedly. Naruto pulled his fingers out of him and his mouth slowly pulled off of his length. He reached for a condom and quickly pulled it on.

As Naruto positioned himself back over Sasuke, the dark-haired man grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down for a deep kiss. He groaned as Sasuke licked into his mouth and wrapped his legs around him. He pulled back and stared at his flushed face as he pushed into him slowly.

Sasuke’s mouth fell open silently as Naruto’s substantial girth finally breached him. He closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation. When Naruto was fully inside, Sasuke leaned forward to connect their lips but Naruto pulled back further so he could continue to watch his face. Sasuke blinked up at him and chased his lips again but the blonde pushed him against the pillows with a hand on his chest.

“No hiding. I want to see you,” Naruto murmured as he stared down at him. He pulled out of Sasuke slowly and soon pushed back in at the same torturously slow rate.

Sasuke moaned raggedly as his head dropped to the side. Naruto thrusted languidly within him and the hand on his chest crept up to his neck. Sasuke turned back to him and grabbed his wrist, bringing the hand up to his face. He eyed Naruto intently as he carefully drew his middle and pointer fingers into his mouth.

“Ahh fuck Sasuke,” Naruto muttered as he watched the raven suck his fingers.

Sasuke moaned as he swirled his tongue around the digits, loving the way Naruto’s eyes darkened at the display. Sasuke stared at the man above him as his thrusts moved him up and down on the mattress.

The blonde pulled his fingers away from his mouth, before using the same hand to reach between them to stroke Sasuke gently.

“Uhh,” he breathed turning his face into the pillow. Naruto dipped his head into the crook of Sasuke’s neck and sucked at his pulse again. The raven sighed and tilted his head further to allow him more room. His delicate fingers came up to grip the hair at the base of Naruto’s neck.

As the blonde moved deeper within him, Sasuke’s cries got higher. Naruto could tell by the way his legs shook that he was close. Suddenly he pulled away from Sasuke and leaned back on his knees. Sasuke whined at the loss of contact, but Naruto just turned him over and pulled his hips up until Sasuke was on his hands and knees. Naruto swiftly drove himself back in and Sasuke shrieked in surprise.

Sasuke felt the blonde grip his hips tightly as he pushed and pulled him onto his thick appendage. The new sensation was almost too much for him and the raven dropped down onto his forearms, back arching perfectly. His mouth went slack against the pillows as he felt Naruto slide deeper into him. Jugo had never made him feel this good.

Naruto smirked as his hand came down on his lower back, holding him in place as pummeled him. His goal was to make him forget all about his stupid boyfriend. He wanted Sasuke to think of him whenever he laid with him. He wanted him to understand that no one else could ever hope to compare to him.

“Uhnnn... Naruto  fuck ,” Sasuke groaned. He pushed his hips back against the blonde’s, matching his furious pace. His thighs were burning, and sweat dripped between his shoulder blades. His brows came together as he focused on the much-needed release that had eluded him for most of the evening.

Suddenly Naruto’s fingers were grasping his hair and yanking his head back sharply. He gasped as Naruto leaned over him, mouth near his ear as he continued to drive into him.

“Who’s is it,” Naruto growled resolutely. He already knew the answer.

Sasuke groaned to the ceiling as Naruto’s words shot straight between his legs. He couldn’t lie in that moment if he tried. He didn’t want to.

“Hah-ah-shit... Uhh fuck Naruto-, it’s yours... It’s all _yours_ ,” Sasuke cried.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke deeply. The raven’s arm came behind him to cup Naruto’s face. The blonde soon released Sasuke’s hair and pushed him back down onto the bed. He gripped his hips like a vice and began to hammer into him mercilessly. The new pace was relentless and it was all Sasuke could do to grit his teeth and bare it. He felt pain shoot up his spine with each thrust, but the immense pleasure that continued to build inside him was too exquisite to say no to. Sasuke thought he would burst any second as he whimpered into the sheets.

“Naruto! Oh fuck I’m-,” Sasuke’s words were cut off as his body stiffened and his mouth fell open in silence. His orgasm ripped through his body with a force Sasuke wasn’t at all prepared for. He was left breathless as pleasure shot through his every nerve, curling his fingers and toes without his command. A thin string of saliva stretched between his parted lips and his eyes rolled into his head as a single tear was forced from his eyelid. His entire body shuddered as came hard onto the sheets below him.

“Ah fuck Sasuke!” Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke clench around him. He followed the raven over the edge with two more pumps.

Breathing heavily, Naruto eased out of Sasuke gently and quickly discarded the condom. He looked over at the smaller man laying on his stomach, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.

Naruto rolled him over gently and helped clean him off with a tissue. He settled into the bed next to him and pulled the covers up around them.

Sasuke was on his side and stared at the blonde laying a few feet away from him. Feeling his eyes, Naruto glanced back. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Neither said a word. They didn’t really need to. Naruto knew Sasuke would leave soon and go back to his relationship. He was happy where he was but knew it wasn’t enough for the dark-haired man. Sasuke knew he still loved the blonde but accepted that he’d hurt him too much to ever truly deserve him again.

After a few more moments of silence, the blonde raised his arm in invitation. Sasuke hesitated before he scooted forward and joined Naruto on his pillow. Their faces were inches apart. Naruto closed his eyes and snaked his arm around Sasuke’s waist. His fingers rubbed his back gently.

The raven stared at his handsome face, feeling a sense of calm coming over him.

“... I love you,” he whispered.

Naruto didn’t open his eyes and continued to caress his back softly, “I know.”

End.

_________________________________


End file.
